Need Some Help?
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: For Jayeliwood's 'Sexy Edward Contest.' It's Bella's first time at the circus, what happens when she spends the evening with one of the performers? BXE. Lemon!


Sexy Edward Contest:

**Hey everyone! Well, this is my first Twilight story, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But the plot is mine. Yay!**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Need Some Help?**

**Blue-Winter-Angel**

**Type of Edward: Circus Edward.**

**Character type: A little OOC**

**Story type: All human.**

**POV: Bella.**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

"Trust me Bella, your gonna love this." Alice said as we walked into the giant circus tent.

"I still can't believe you've never been." Rosalie added.

"Yeah, thanks Rose." I replied, rolling my eyes at her. She laughed.

Two weeks ago I had slept over at the Cullen's place and Alice had told me about a circus that was coming to Forks, she had gone to see it every time they had come. She asked me if I wanted to go with her and Rose. I had agreed to it, the girls had then started talking about their favorite things about the circus, when they had asked me what my favorite thing was I had blushed and mumbled "I'veneverbeentothecircus." The looks on their faces had been priceless. They had looked at me like I had just told them that bugs tasted like ice cream.

So now here I am, sitting in-between Alice and Rosalie in a gigantic circus tent, waiting for the show to start. Alice was munching away on some popcorn while Rose sipped her drink through a straw. I couldn't help but laugh at my two best friends.

The one thing that made me feel uncomfortable was my outfit; Alice had said that since this is my first time at a circus and that we were going to go on rides later, I had to stand out. She ended up choosing a pair of black skin-tight jeans and a baby blue halter top, I was in my comfortable black flats, Alice had nagged me until I gave in and let her straighten my hair.

"When is this supposed to start?" I asked Alice, who was still eating popcorn.

"It should start in about two minutes; trust me, your going to enjoy yourself. It's not only the tricks that are fun to watch." She said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are a few totally gorgeous guys in this circus; apparently there are three new guys this year. I wonder what they look like…" Rose trailed off, thinking of six-packs. I could have sworn I saw her drool.

"It's starting!" Alice squealed as the main lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on a man in a suit and top-hat in the centre of the tent. He held his arms out and spoke.

"Welcome one and all, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls thank you for joining us tonight. Prepare to have the time of your life. Please welcome our first performers, Emmett, Edward and Jasper!"

Rose nudged me. "This is them!"

I smiled at her before I looked back down to see three guys around our age enter the arena. The first was tall and bulky, the second was slightly shorter, he had blonde hair. It was the third guy that caught my attention, and my breath.

He was perfect. He had bronze hair, he was tall and had a perfect chest, Alice had been smart enough to pick seats rather close to the front so I could almost see every detail. The thing that made my heartbeat pick up was the fact that he was only wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans. A small groan left my lips; he seemed to hear it because he looked straight at me, my breath caught in my throat. His eyes, oh God.

They were the deepest green I'd ever seen in my life, I could get lost in those eyes. He smiled at me and it took my breath away.

The three of them performed for what seemed like hours, I couldn't tear my eyes off him. It seemed as though he couldn't either. After their act finished they took a bow, the announcer came on again.

"Give it up for Emmett!" The bulky one bowed and Rose whooped.

"Jasper!" Alice wolf-whistled.

"And Edward!" I cheered and laughed as he took a bow, he looked at me and winked, it was a good thing that I was sitting down otherwise I'm sure my knees would have buckled. He smiled again before walking offstage. So… His name was Edward.

The rest of the performances were fantastic. There were clowns, horses, lions, acrobatics, tightrope walkers, trapeze artists and last but not least, Edward and the others did an encore.

Once the circus finished we got up out of our seats, I scanned the crowd for Edward but I couldn't find him. I sighed and continued walking. Alice and Rose walked on both my sides, we laughed as Rose told us about what she thought of Emmett.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous! I would so do him!"

Alice laughed. "Gee Rose, calm down."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Alice, we all know you were thinking the same thing about Jasper." Alice blushed.

"What about you Bella?" She asked.

I blushed. "Edward."

They squealed and we started laughing again, they dragged me over to the rides, it was late afternoon when we first got here, now it was pitch black and colorful lights illuminated the area. We turned to each other and contemplated on what ride to go on first.

"Need some help?" Asked a deep voice.

We all turned around to see none other than Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Rose grinned, "Are you offering?"

Emmett smirked. "Might be."

Rose laughed and motioned to herself. "I'm Rosalie; these are my best friends Alice and Bella."

Jasper smiled. "It's nice to meet you Alice."

She blushed. "Ditto."

Rose turned to me, "Ready to go on some rides Bella?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Umm, I might go and look around a little, I want to experience as much as I can tonight, I'll catch up with you two later."

Alice grinned. "Okay sweetheart, have fun."

I laughed as the four of them walked off, I turned back to Edward. "Sorry about that, those two are a little… out there." I blushed.

He smiled. "It's fine, Emmett and Jasper are like that too." His voice made me melt. "I'm Edward." He held his hand out.

"Bella." I placed my hand in his and gasped slightly as an electric current shot through me, Edward smiled at me as he raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Bella is a beautiful name. Absolutely perfect for you." He said. I blushed. "So, where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Uhh, I'm not sure. I've never been to a circus before."

He grinned. "Really? Well, I'll have to make sure you have fun. The best place to go to have fun is Sideshow Alley. You'll have a lot of fun there."

"I'll have fun as long as I'm with you." _Where the hell did that come from!?_

He smirked, "Then I better not leave your side."

I tilted my head to the side. "Sounds good to me."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist as we started walking; I felt my jaw drop as we walked into Sideshow Alley. I squealed with delight as I looked at all the different games, I saw one where you had to throw a basketball into a hoop to win a prize. Edward saw the look on my face and chuckled. "You wanna do that one? Since I work with these guys I don't have to pay, come on."

I looked at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a pain in the butt."

He looked down at me and rested his hand on my cheek. "Nonsense Bella, I want you to have fun tonight."

I smiled. "I am having fun, being with you is fun."

He kissed my forehead. "Trust me, It's fine."

I grinned. "Awesome. Now come on!"

He laughed as I pulled him to the game, the man there smiled at me before he threw a basketball at me. I squealed as I put my hands up to protect myself, the ball never hit me. I looked up and saw Edward holding it, smiling at me. I blushed. He placed the ball in my hands and stood behind me, his hands on my waist. I felt his breath on my neck and trembled, he chuckled.

"Now, what you want to do to get the best score is to stand just like this…" He moved me until I was pressed up against him; there was no distance between us. His head was resting on my shoulder. "Ready?"

I nodded.

"Go."

I threw the ball and watched as it went through the net. I jumped up and gave a little 'whoop'. When I jumped, I moved against him and I could have sworn I heard him moan. I got all the balls in the hoop and won a big white tiger plush toy. It was too big for me to hold, I couldn't see where I was going so Edward held it easily in one arm, the other still around my waist. An hour and many games later, I had won God knows how many things, I felt bad and made Edward give me some to carry.

"You know… I could put these in my trailer… Save us from carrying them." He offered.

I grinned. "Okay."

We walked around to the side of the big tent and up to his trailer; he grabbed my toys and put them inside. He came back out with a small silver box.

"What's that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just something I want to give you."

I looked at him, I went to say something but the words were taken out of my mouth when he opened the box and pulled out a small silver chain with a blue gem on it. He walked up behind me and clipped it on.

"This was my mothers, she told me to give it to a special girl. It suits you."

I smiled. "Edward… Thank you…" A tear slipped down my cheek. Edward leaned forward and kissed it away. I reached up and traced his bottom lip with my thumb, his lips parted slightly, I groaned in annoyance before I stood up on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to his. He gasped slightly before he gripped my hips and pulled me against him; he turned around and pressed me against the wall of his trailer. My arms wound around his neck to pull him closer, I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip and I gladly granted him entrance. He lifted me up slightly and I wound my legs around his waist, one of his hands gripped my butt to hold me up and the other rested on the wall next to my head. I gasped when he ground his hips into mine, I could feel a rather large bump in his jeans. He pulled his lips from mine and proceeded to kiss along my jaw and down my neck, nipping at the skin as he went, earning a moan from me. I felt wetness gather in-between my legs.

"Bella…" He moaned.

"Edward. I n-need you. Now." I replied, bucking my hips against his.

"Oh God." Was his only reply before he pulled me off the wall and into his trailer. He locked the door behind us and set me on the ground, his hands glided up from my hips, along my stomach, brushing across the curves of my breasts. My head lulled back and he kissed the newly exposed skin. His hands travelled back down to the bottom of my shirt, he whispered my name against my neck. I raised my arms to let him know it was okay, he slowly pulled the shirt up and over my head and groaned when he realized that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Geez Bella, are you trying to drive me insane?"

I chuckled and kissed him, slowly moving my hands from his shoulders to the first button of his shirt, as I undid each button he would slowly inch his way up to my breasts. When I finally undid the last button he cupped both breasts and I moaned, rather loudly I might add. I heard him chuckle against my neck, my hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he moved his arms to let it drop to the floor.

"Ed-waaaaaard" I managed. I was sure my panties were soaked.

His hands slid down to my hips, he slowly started to slide my jeans down my legs. "These definitely need to go." Once the jeans reached my ankles, I kicked my shoes off and stepped out of my jeans. When I looked up I noticed that Edwards were gone too. I smiled at him and walked towards his bed, my hips swinging with every step. I heard Edward groan behind me, his footsteps came closer and I squeaked in surprise when he picked me up and gently set me down on his bed. "Beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed and looked away, I felt his hand on my jaw and I turned to look at him. "Bella, don't ever feel ashamed of yourself. Your incredible. I've never seen anything as radiant as you; the most beautiful thing in the world has nothing on you."

I smiled. "Edward, please…"

He sighed, a smile on his face. He slowly moved until he was hovering over me, my arms wrapped around him and he slowly lowered himself onto me. The feeling of his skin against mine caused shocks to run through me, I'd never felt anything like this before… I gasped when Edward's hands ran up my legs and hooked under the waistband of my panties. I nodded at him and he slid them down my legs and threw them somewhere. I heard his breath catch in his throat.

"I believe your wearing more clothes than me Edward." I said, pointing to his light blue boxers. He chuckled before taking them off, I blushed and looked up at him when I saw what I felt pressing into my thigh. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, he then pulled away from my lips and kissed his way down my chest, across my stomach. He stopped in-between my legs. I heard him groan. "Edward?"

"It's alright love, you just smell… incredible."

I was about to say something but it got cut off in my throat when I felt one of Edward's fingers slide into my heat. I groaned and pressed my head back against the pillow, my back arched of the bed and I clamped around him. I moaned loudly as he added another finger and pumped them into me, he poked at the small nub with his tongue, causing small squeals to come from me.

"E-Edward?" I managed.

"Yes love?" He asked, not removing his lips from me, the vibrations made my toes curl.

"Please…"

"Please what?" He asked, his fingers speeding up.

"I …" I couldn't finish my sentence, he continued to pump his fingers inside me, I felt his tongue press down on the small nub, it sent me over the edge. I screamed his name. He held me while I rode out my orgasm, once I calmed down he moved back up so he was laying on me. "Edward." I gasped.

"Mmm?" He replied, staring at me.

"I need you…" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "I don't have any…"

"I'm on the pill… Girly reasons." I said.

That was all he needed, he positioned himself at my entrance, my back arched slightly in anticipation. He slowly and gently eased in, stopping at my barrier. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Your…?"

I nodded. "I was waiting for the right person. I found him."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine as gently as he could. "Same goes for me." He whispered. I grinned. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He counted to three before thrusting forward, I felt my barrier break and I let out a small squeal of pain, a single tear rolled down my cheek and Edward kissed it away. He stilled and waited for me to adjust, it was slightly uncomfortable and it stung. I willed my body to relax, and after a while it did, sitting there was starting to annoy me. My body craved friction. I lifted my hips and rolled them slightly. Moaning at the feeling it left. I heard Edward hiss in pleasure.

"You okay now?"

I nodded.

He pulled out before he pushed in again, I gasped, my back arched. He was gentle and loving, I found it very sweet. My arms wound around his neck and my nails dug into his back slightly at the small waves of pleasure that rolled over me with every gentle thrust of his hips. After a while, I wanted more, it wasn't enough.

"E-E-Edward." I whispered.

His eyes locked with mine and my back arched.

"Faster, harder… I need you. Please."

His head dropped onto my shoulder before he replied. "I don't want to… hurt you." His hips were still rocking against mine. I whimpered.

"You wont. I promise." To prove my point, when he pulled away and pushed back in, I raised my hips to thrust against his. He moaned loudly in my ear. He gripped my waist before he pulled back and slamming into me again and again, I gripped the sheet underneath me as I met each thrust of his hips with my own. I heard him growl before he sat up, pulling me with him so that I was sitting on his lap, I sank down further onto him and threw my head back, he pressed his lips to my neck before he lifted me up and pulled me back down, filling me to the hilt every time.

"You feel too good Bella; I never want to leave you. Ever." Edward grunted as he slammed me against him, thrusting against me. I loved the friction, so much so that I shivered in delight.

"Then don't." I replied as I wrapped my legs around his waist, I pressed my lips to his as our movements became faster and stronger. Both of us nearing release, our lips moved against each others, our bodies fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. I began to tremble as I felt my release rapidly approach. I removed my lips from his and rested my forehead on his shoulder. "Edward..." I moaned. "I'm gonna…"

"Look at me Bella; I want to watch you as you fall into oblivion with me." He said in-between his rapid thrusting. I raised my head from his shoulder and looked at him, seeing his lust clouded eyes staring intently at me sent me over the edge. I contracted around him, screaming his name as my world erupted in white light, burning hot. I heard Edward moan my name as he came with me.

With a ragged breath Edward gently lowered me down onto my back, my legs were still wrapped around his waist, stopping him from breaking our intimate position. He laid down next to me, my leg hitched up over his waist. He kissed my nose.

"That was…" He trailed off.

"Beyond words." I finished, smiling.

He smiled back at me. "Definitely beyond words. Bella?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him, he was biting his bottom lip, it made my stomach jump in excitement.

"Would it sound odd if I told you that I love you?" He asked.

My breath caught in my throat for the umpteenth time that night. I felt tears prickle the corners of my eyes, Edward looked at me, he looked hurt. He moved to get up but I pressed my hand to his cheek, he turned to look at me again and I leaned towards him as kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. When I pulled away, my tears were falling freely, but there was a large smile on my face. "Oh Edward, I love you too."

I watched as the biggest smile I've ever seen graced Edward's features, I gasped. He was truly the most beautiful human being in existence. He wound his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace; I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and pressed a kiss to the skin there. Just when I thought that nothing would be able to ruin this moment, my phone rang. I looked up at Edward and giggled, my eyes apologetic as I bent around to fish for my phone that was in the pocket of my jeans. When I turned all the way around I felt Edward slip out of me, I gasped at the feeling and trembled. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I grabbed my phone and pressed 'send' to pick it up.

"Hello Alice"

"_Heya Bells, where are you? We can't find you anywhere…"_ She asked.

"I've just been spending some quality time with Edward." I said with a wink in Edward's direction. He grinned.

I was positive that Alice understood the meaning behind my words because she giggled; I heard Emmett's booming laughter in the background. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"_So, have you gone on any rides yet?"_ She asked.

I smirked; Edward looked at me in confusion. "Only one. It's definitely my favorite."

Alice laughed_. "Alright then kiddo, Emmett and Jasper are going to come to our place once we're done. Does Edward wanna come too?"_

"I'm sure he'd love too." I replied.

"_Excellent, we'll meet you by the roller coaster. Don't take too long sweetheart"_

I laughed. "We're on our way." I hung up and turned back to Edward, throwing him his discarded shirt. "Come on, we have to go meet up with the others, do you want to come with me later on? I'm going to Alice and Rose's place…"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "Of course I'll come."

I sighed in content and twisted around to press a loving kiss to his lips before I stood up and dressed, Edward followed suit. I looked at my prizes in the corner of the trailer. "We'll get Emmett to carry those to the car." I laughed.

Edward came up behind me and pressed a kiss to my neck. "I love you Bella, with all my heart."

I smiled. "I love you too Edward, more than I can say. What's going to happen once the circus leaves?" I asked.

He smiled. "Emmett, Jasper and I live in Forks. We travel with the circus every now and again."

I squealed and hugged him as hard as I could before I stood on my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips which he gladly returned.

We shared a small moment before we walked out into the crisp night air, hand in hand.

I was glad I came to the circus.

I ended up finding the love of my life.

And I have a new favorite ride. One that I will definitely ride whenever I can.

**BWA: Well, there you go. What do you think? This was my first lemon too.  
Edward: -Raises hand- I like it!!  
BWA: Thanks Edward! -Hugs-  
Emmett: I want a hug! -Hugs- Yay!  
Jasper: Oh my God a hug orgy!! -Hugs-  
BWA: It seems we're getting quite huggy over here.. -Hugs Alice, Bella and Rosalie- Yay!  
Alice: Can I say it?  
BWA: Sure.  
Alice: Review!  
**


End file.
